One shots for hetalia
by Caresbear626
Summary: It could vary for anything. Love, angst, lolling...
1. Revolution

"We'll I hate you too!" I shouted, sliding to the floor as the last person who ever paid attention to me walked away, her ever graceful walk skipping out of my sight for the last time. It wasn't fair. Ever since S. Korea had been bombed to death by his northern brother, Taiwan had been depressed. She'd taken it out on him, claiming it was his fault South Korea was dead. If only he hadn't left England, he might not be in this mess...

England. To hear that name broke my soul into tiny bits, and those shards cut up my already broken heart. I felt alone. Australia was there for me, but he was busy with his fiancé and wedding plans. The nightmares weren't so bad with people around, chasing away thoughts with an abundance of happiness. On my own...the gunshots seemed so real. Watching my people groan and curl up on the floor...

I remembered it all to well. A stubborn man who loved, but would not except the fact that love could not become something more between relatives. A small flicker of light that was put out the moment I asked- no, demanded, my independence. He denied me, ignored my peoples protest. But then it caught up with him. Currently fighting with France, his taxes and debt were high. He called on my people for assistance. They refused to pay him.

England took his frustration out on me. By that time, our relationship was already a dying flame. The pain I was in...I bled the cries of the colonists. Making him angrier still, I couldn't- wouldn't control them. I only supported their distressed cries for help. France, Spain, and, a great kingdom at the time, Prussia listened and sent me reinforcement. They were the ones who taught me to fight as though I felt nothing.

After winning the war, Britian ignored me. Any attempt to rekindle the coals was, and will always seem, futile. But it was somehow possible. Even no, hundreds of years later, I can still remember the words he spoke that day.

"You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?!"

"There's no way I can shoot you. I can't. Its not fair! Damn it why?!"

I responded softly, "you know why."

I missed him more than anything. Truth be told, I would give anything to be his colony again. Go back to the better days. Filled with love...no matter how scarce, far spread. Even so far apart, we still touched hands. I sank to the kitchen floor, tears streaming down my cheeks. It wasn't fair...he was right. It isn't fair. Oh England...the things I'd tell you...

"I love you." More than anything, I added mentally. I let out a distressed sob, the sound escaping my lips like the noise of a dying animal. The phone let out a loud ring. It refused to relent, and I was forced to answer it, no matter how alone I wanted to be.

"H-hello...?"

"America? It's Britain, your late for the meeting between our bosses." Cold voiced as usual. "Have you been crying...?" I hiccuped and took a deep breathe.

"Why would I cry...? My life is...less than perfect, but still...Britain...I'm not coming to the meeting. Positive you'll manage without me, as all I ever do is mess shit up. Thanks anyways..." I prepared myself to hang up, but he interrupted me.

" I'll be over in a few, Al." He sounded worried.

"That won't be necessary. I'm perfectly alright."

"No your not. Shut up, bloody git. I'm already in the car...see you soon." Shit...no...No...no...I'm doomed, I'll break down and sob my eyes out if he looks at me all brotherly. No...I set the receiver on the hook gently, turning and curling up on the couch. Pulling a blanket around my shoulders, I shook violently, despite being warm. What would he say to the traitorous brat who left him...? I will not cry...he can NOT see me cry...

England entered using a key my boss had probably given him, seeing as how he didn't have one of his own, and called out.

"Alfred? Love, where are you?" His voice sounded soft, loving...it broke my heart into even tinier pieces. I think I perfer being ignored...he found me sniffling on the couch. Wrapping his arms around me, I broke down. Sobbing, telling him I was sorry. All he did was pet my hair and nod. When I calmed down a bit, he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." Those were the words that inspired me to live my life as I do now.

I turned towards my husband bemused, breaking into full out laughter while he played with little Adam. New York was growing fast, and we both loved him with all our extremely big hearts, as much as we loved each other. To this day I have learned to regret nothing, because where would you be without doing it?


	2. Alaska's epidemic

America coughed in shock. What the heck? He stared down his daughter, the most devout to her origins. Gone.

"Momma?" The lack of Russian accent shocked him still. She picked up American slang, dressed like an American, and refused to act insane. Adopted a new name; instead of the original mouthful of "Anastasia" she exchanged it for a simple Annie. Russia was not going to be happy. At all. Why?

Alfred stood up straight and smiled.

"I'm fine. How would you like to step into my place for the world meeting?"

~~~~~|||~~~~~~~|||~~~~~~~~~||||~~~~~~~|||||~~~~~~||||~~~~~~||||~~~~~|||~~~~||~~|  
Annie waltzed into the meeting, smiling kindly at everyone but her father. She gave him a cold look, and took her seat. The meeting went by without a hitch, and when it came time for her to present, everyone but Australia gasped at the lack of accent.

"Anastasia? Darling..." Russia started, but Alaska interrupted him.

"My name is NOT that lame excuse for a name. It's Annie, thank you." Bitter toned and furious, Annie turned back to her presentation.

"Alyaska? Chto-?" She spun around, her face contort with obvious anger.

"I don't speak that...that abomination of a language, Russia." The lack of the word Father or Daddy left Russia smarting. Why was his daughter acting like...she hated him? She loved his language.

"No need to be rude, Ala." Canada spoke quietly, his sweet and comforting tone soothing his neice. Annie nodded and finished her presentation quickly, Russia silent the whole time.

Alaska ran out as soon as they were excused. Sobbing as she moved, se walked straight into Russia. Oh, how she regretted her cold looks and anger...he'd done nothing wrong.

"Alaska, what's wrong?" Russia was cordial, but uncomfortable, as Alaska was suddenly the opposit of her new self. Annie wailed.

"Daddy!" She slid to the floor, curled into a fetal position. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" That's all she could say. He understood what she meant. Scooping her up, he kissed her forehead. He didn't need reasoning. She was America and his baby. And she always would be.

"Shhh...,its alright. Sweetheart..." She hugged him tightly, weeping everything she had. Honesty, just like her mother. Alaska relaxed, after making sure he wasn't angry, and yawned.

"Can we go home and see Momma? Mom misses you..." Ivan nodded briskly. He missed Alfred, and spending time with his only family. After all, family was all that mattered.


	3. Sunlight

Sunlight seeped into the room, lighting up America's features. His normally smiling expression fixed into a deep scowl as he dreamed, probably of something war related. Sea blue eyes that matched every shade of blue Russia knew at once, and yet had no definite shade, were hidden behind pale eye lids, which fluttered every once in a while. His breathing was even, not breathless and exited, and gave him a calm demeanor. The expression that christened his face changed, quickly turning from a scowl into something much more afraid, scared.

Russia pulled him closer, shattering the view of his delicate features. He stroked his straw gold hair, smiling as he softly sang in Russian.

"Vy mechtayete, sladkiye sladkiye sny, Vam interesno, chto zhiznʹ mozhet imetʹ, i volk rastet i idet kak solntse, nemnogo podsolnechnogo bytʹ moim."

America smiled softly in his feigned sleep, loving the sound of the deep, caring voice sing the words to an old lullaby like he could read his mind. Ivan was his life, as was their child, Alaska, and he would do anything for the two of them. England didn't approve, Canada was afraid, France was in between. All that mattered was family...

Alaska sat up quickly, panting as the nightmare broke its hold on her. That dream haunted her every move...Obama's henchmen capturing her in an attempt to split her parents. She'd been tortured, malnourished, and sleep deprived for weeks before her Momma and Daddy finally found her...she couldn't stand to sleep. It ripped and tore down her tough atmosphere, making her seem like a small child again...she wanted her parents.

Anastasia jumped out of bed and ran down to her parent's room, knocking softly before hearing the initial,

"Come in".

She stepped inside, looking up at the tired but caring look of her father.

"What is it, little one?" Russia scooped her up and set her Down next to her sleeping mother, plopping down beside her and pulling her into his lap.

"Bad dream..."

He kissed her hair.

"Want to stay here? With momma and I?"

She nodded her head and curled up in her regular place between the pillows. Russia tucked her I and slipped in beside her, hugging her gently and murmuring something incoherent. This was how things were. Things didn't need to change for them.

Family meant everything to the small group. They were what kept each other alive and healthy, support was what they gave. Love was what was exchanged the most and kept the place bouncing with a vibrant energy much like magic. They understood each others duties and respected bosses, and tried to keep each other feeling secure.


End file.
